


YGO Shipping Drabbles

by Meeps



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Mind Reading, Multi, some are canon divergence, some are very AU, these are from both my boredom and from prompts I got
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meeps/pseuds/Meeps
Summary: A collection of drabbles of various ships.  Most of them were prompts.  They were written somewhere between 2012 and 2013.





	1. Puffshipping - The Key

**Author's Note:**

> I realized just how many drabbles I have lying around that I don't really want to post separately, so... a compilation is in order!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows the key to a man’s heart is through his stomach.

It had all started when a few of the other students cornered Bakura Ryou and were giving him trouble. Jyounouchi Katsuya had been standing where it was a clear shot to see, and all it took was a quick lecture (which Ryou saw only as a thinly veiled threat) and they left pretty efficiently. Ryou had thanked Jyounouchi several times over the course of the first three class periods and when he saw that the blond didn’t have a lunch, he offered some of his own. It had only been a one-time thing, but Ryou had noticed more and more that Jyounouchi didn’t bring much food for himself.

If it hadn’t been for the fact that Ryou tended to cook just barely too much for himself, he wouldn’t have bothered (yes, that was a cold thing to say, wasn’t it?). But it just so happened to pan out this way.

Jyounouchi began to spend more time with Ryou after school – walking, offering to go to the arcade; whatever sounded good that day – and the slighter male could easily admit that he was enjoying the attention. No, he wasn’t exactly an outcast, but it was hard to balance being a little off in the head and having a normal social life. Said social life mostly revolved around Duel Monsters and RPGs.

He knew that it was because of the food that Jyounouchi was playing his favor, but Ryou didn’t mind. The ex-thug had a lot of interesting stories to tell, and Ryou honestly enjoyed listening to them. It never got too dark, even though it was obvious more was there, but neither pushed the issue. Aside from fact that Ryou was more into RPGs than he was Duel Monsters and had a taste for cheesy horror films for Ryou, and an odd obsession with shoes for Jyounouchi, they seemed to have more in common than either realized. One such thing was action films.

While Ryou thought they were fun and amusing to watch, Jyounouchi apparently got really into them. The kind with secret agents and super heroes and what have you. So Ryou suggested they watch some together.

That was what lead up to now, where the two of them (and sometimes Honda) would have a movie night together at Ryou’s house. They’d settle down to watch and after it was over, Ryou would cook dinner. It was nice being able to cook for someone else, he realized. Suddenly, overcooking for himself wasn’t the reason Jyounouchi got a boxed lunch from him every day.

“Hey Bakura,” the blond called, and Ryou focused his gaze on the other. “Thanks for the evening. It was awesome.”

They both smiled at each other and agreed on it before they waved and said their goodbyes.

Ryou had always thought the dirty blond teen was attractive, he just had never really looked to look before. He now thought that he was probably getting an actual crush on Jyounouchi Katsuya. That goofy grin was endearing, even though he was generally rude. Ryou didn’t mind that much.

If he wanted more of Jyounouchi’s attention, he decided, he would just start making breakfast for him, too.


	2. Toonshipping - Email

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another morning for Pegasus J. Crawford... at Seto Kaiba's expense

Pegasus J. Crawford sat himself down at his a finely polished cherry-wood table, and opened up the thin, silver portable notebook he’d bought only recently. He, with one hand, tapped in his password and took a sip of his coffee (French roasted, lots of cream, no sugar) as he waited for the contraption to finish booting up. He was still getting used to the keyboard on this one, but that idle thought was broken when the words, “Hello, Pegasus!” came from the speakers. On his screen was the dancing image of Funny Rabbit, who was waving at him. Ah, this would never get old.

“You have mail!” it continued, pulling out a letter and holding it in both hands so that Pegasus could click on it to open said mail. “I bet I know who this is from,” he sang to himself as he double-clicked the image.

_I’m filing the lawsuit now._

That single line was all that was in the message, but it was enough to make Pegasus chuckle in his throat and take another drink. It seemed Kaiba-boy got the roses Pegasus had ordered him. He wondered what the brunette thought of the singing telegram that came with it.


	3. Toonshipping - Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There can be no victory in a forfeited battle. Or perhaps there can.

Pegasus had always been the master at stroking Seto the wrong way, in every interpretation of that phrase. There were, however, very few instances (recently) where the elder Kaiba brother actually got angry with the man. They quipped, they quarreled… about things that were very important and things that weren’t honestly worth the time of day to be debating about. But in the end, Pegasus would always back down. Seto had come to expect it. Under any other circumstances, with any other person (and sometimes with this person) he would take that as a victory.

It was when it was obvious that it was something Pegasus cared a great deal about that it aggravated Seto.

He himself would (and had) put the world on hold before, just because he had a single desire that wasn’t completely fulfilled. He would fight with everything he did and didn’t have to get whatever it was that he wanted. And there was a time, though in the past (which seemed so distant), that Pegasus had done the exact same thing.

There was no victory in a forfeited battle.

Now the older man’s eyelid would flicker, he would hesitate, he would inhale, his hands would tighten just barely, his shoulders would tense, and then he would let his breath out slowly as he would smile for the coup de grâce. That was when the change in his answer would come.

This new pet peeve of Seto’s caused him to close his eyes and he clenched the bridge of his nose almost painfully. “Why do you always do that?” he demanded. His voice was strained.

Pegasus turned his head slightly but his eye did not wander. “Do what?” he asked, though it was obvious that he was inquiring for an answer he already suspected.

“Why do you always give up? Don’t you want us to go on this stupid vacation? You’ve been bringing it up for weeks.” The last bit was added to further demonstrate his irritation that had been growing since the moment the suggestion had first left Pegasus’ mouth.

Pegasus only smiled again at him, but this time it wasn’t for presentation, it wasn’t out of habit, it wasn’t fake. It was just sad. “Life is too short to spend it fighting.”


	4. Peachshipping - Allergy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuugi forgets something important and Anzu thinks he's cute. Also Benadryl is a useful thing.

Yuugi had been doing it for so long that it had become an instinctive part of his life. He couldn't even remember what it was like before - and yet, he very, very rarely had moments where his brain just short-circuited and forgot about it completely. Thankfully these really were rare occasions, but that didn't make them any less of a danger.

Anzu leaned down to peck him on the lips in-between his bites of a roll he'd gotten from a friend at work that day but never had the time to eat until he got home. He happily returned it and smiled at her, a gesture which she did the same for. Her tongue slipped out and tasted her lips. "That's pretty good," she said lightly and then turned to take the grocery bags into the kitchen. She paused before she ever got there however, and turned, looking a bit perturbed. "Yuugi, does that have tree nuts in it?" she asked.

Yuugi froze at the word "nuts" and he felt his body drain to sub zero temperature. He choked and set the evil dessert piece down and waved his arms in a frantic apology. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I'm so stupid, I completely forgot to check! I can't believe I forgot-" But he was cut off when Anzu threw a dinky plastic cookie cutter at him.

"Oh hush," she scolded. "I know you didn't do it on purpose." Thankfully she wasn't deathly allergic to tree nuts, but she also went out of her way to not tempt fate. It was hard, because most everything had traces of them, but she managed. Barely. "And I'm the one who licked my mouth." She shot him another smile, her lips red from her rubbing at them with a damp cloth. "But your punishment is you're not allowed to kiss me for the rest of the night."

He sighed and slid down against the couch back. Good thing he enjoyed cuddling just as much as kissing.


	5. Nurseshipping - Accents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mai's new shirt looks good - maybe a little _too_ good.

"Shizuka? Honey? I'm up here."

Kawai Shizuka immediately jerked, and her eyes shot up to meet Mai's, her own wide and embarrassed. Mai was grinning like she knew she was about to win the night's jackpot with her hand at her hip and that only made Shizuka more bashful. Her cheeks turned an 'endearing shade of red,' as it was described by the older woman. "I suppose this means I don't have to ask about the top," Mai purred.

The cat had clearly gotten the cream _and_ the mouse.

Shizuka attempted to cover her embarrassment at having been caught blatantly staring at the other's chest, but her words died on her lips as her eyes drifted back downward. She couldn't be blamed, she hoped. Yes, Kujaku Mai was far from humble in dress, but there was something about this particular top that just accented her body perfectly. The bust was more like a work of art that had to be admired than just a frustrating tease now.

Mai laughed at her.

"I'll change, but I'm _definitely_ buying this."

Shizuka's ears burned from all of the blood rushing to them. It looked like the cat was going to be wearing that while taking the mouse out on a date later that evening. She prayed to all deities then that she would be able to have gathered up some self-control to combat the ogling by then.


	6. Angstshipping - Colorful Bugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr: "rainbow, butterflies, Angstshipping"

Life wasn’t exactly butterflies and rainbows.

Ryou would wake up with a wave of paranoia so strong he couldn’t shake it, even when he was reassured of the exact time and date.

Malik would sometimes get so mad he’d break things, and when he did, those awful headaches came back; the ones that meant _him_.

But together, they dulled each other’s pain.  Together, they understood, and together they fought for the better world.

Life wasn’t exactly butterflies and rainbows, but it was getting there.


	7. Buddyshipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's Jyounouchi and Honda.

Jyounouchi was the hot-headed one, the pushy one who said whatever he thought and didn’t feel a bit sorry for it, while Honda was the level-headed one who tended to think before he acted. They made a good pair on the battleground and in bed, Pegasus thought (and he’d request those sheets be washed two or three times).

Yuugi cared about too many people – he’d just stuck with the obvious choice of stealing away his available family member. Jyounouchi was lucky he wasn’t the one Pegasus had chosen to go after. He was lucky Pegasus didn’t take Honda away from him.

He had spirit, yes, but spirit alone couldn’t win a duel against the master of the house.


	8. Irateshipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's Jyounouchi and Malik.

Pegasus always thought Jyounouchi would end up with that Mai woman.  He supposed blonds with violet eyes were just Jyounouchi-boy’s _thing_ , then, as he watched Malik nip at the other duelist’s neck.  Wine certainly helped everyone loosen up and have a good time, and he chuckled to himself as he watched the couple, sipping his own.  They’d all come a long way from Duelist Kingdom, and for Malik, Battle City.  They were all grown-up now, and getting serious about their futures.  Some of them about their futures together.

He hadn’t even had to help this pairing along, though he _had_ strategically placed the mistletoe in a spot he knew Jyounouchi would use as his stomping grounds that for one Christmas party, and he _had_ tripped Malik as the boy was walking.

Okay, so maybe he’d meddled a _little_ bit.

But that just made it more satisfying to see his work pay off.


	9. Bronze+Negatshipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's YamiMa, Rishid, and Malik. It's **incest-y** , so really do watch your step with this one.

It was obviously something the Ishtars never really spoke about, Pegasus found, when he was visiting Isis in their Japan home.  It was modest yet a nice size – for a Japanese house, Pegasus supposed, though he was used to much broader surroundings.

His conversational chit-chat was going quite well, and he was getting ready to dive right into business (which they both knew was the reason he stopped by) when Rishid, the brother that Pegasus quite liked, stopped into the room to ask if there was anything he could get for them.

As he returned with water for both (distilled, Pegasus prayed), Isis’ other brother skulked into the room.  He acted very casual as he threw his arm around Rishid’s shoulders and then, to Pegasus’ dismay, licked his cheek.

“Just poison him and dump the body,” he monotoned and then bit the older man’s ear.  Pegasus stared, and he couldn’t believe what he had just heard.  Did this brat know who he was?!

But Isis and Rishid acted like they could not see, or hear, the boy (who promptly gave up and left the living room).

An hour or so later, after talk about the museum exhibit and Pegasus’ professional artwork look-a-likes, the man had to excuse himself to the powder room.  He was still extremely miffed about the younger brother, but all thought of that left him at what he saw on his way to the loo – the spiky-haired brat literally on top of, well, he supposed _another_ brother (he must’ve mistakenly heard that there were only _three_ Ishtars), who was batting him away.  "Stop it, I’m trying to build a deck.“

He got a kiss instead.

Pegasus rubbed his temples firmly as his personal jet took off.  God help him, if he had a crazy one in his family like that, he’d retcon the family tree, too.


	10. Puzzleshipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's Yuugi and Yami no Yuugi.

It wasn’t something Pegasus would admit to actively thinking about, but it haunted him.  The bond that Yuugi-boy and the Other One shared – they were inseparable, even when they didn’t quite agree on things.  The Other couldn’t exist without Yuugi there; he saw that much in their minds.  Yuugi depended on the Other and his friends for support and, so far, it was working.  (Even though Pegasus tried his best to prevent it.)

He would wake up in cold sweats remembering that bond and wishing he still had his own with Cyndia.

But time healed wounds.  He didn’t want to cry when he thought about her anymore.  He didn’t feel (as) envious thinking about Yuugi and his Other.  He knew from experience that even if Yuugi ever got with that girl Anzu, he would still think of his Other every night as he tried to sleep.  He would see things that reminded him of his body-sharer every single day.

So after he heard about the Others – Atem’s – passing, he spent the next week painting a portrait to send off to Yuugi, where the Spirit stood behind him, giving him the thumbs up.


	11. Blindshipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's Yuugi and Atem.

Pegasus had always been special, and in the best way.  He’d been born with the power to see peoples’ minds.  He couldn’t exactly read their thoughts, but he could _see_ their thoughts.

Call it cheating, but he always seemed to win at his own game – Duel Monsters.  It was a fabulous game, really, and he was proud to have come up with it.  Millions agreed.  But a very odd thing happened on the second day of the world tournament he was holding.  Multiple Japan champions showed up, but two in particular caught his eye.  They had to be brothers, but they were nothing alike and it turned out they had no relation whatsoever.

Which was a good thing, after what he’d seen in their minds.

Brothers did _not_ typically do _that_.


	12. Liberashipping - Pegasus Narration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt on tumblr to describe ships through Pegasus. This one's Malik and Yuugi.

When Yuugi Mutou first showed up at one of Pegasus’ celebratory gatherings with that awkward blond boy who fidgeted in his admittedly stylish suit (though it didn’t look quite right on him to begin with), the older man was quite surprised to be told that they were _dating_.  (Don’t they hang you for that sort of thing in other countries?  He'd admit he was a bit clueless about that topic.)

Malik – he later learned was the name of this young man – had been one of the finalists in the Battle City Tournament, and that explained where Pegasus had seen him before.  (He may not be in the dueling scene much at the moment but that didn’t mean he was in the dark about it all.)

Reading people was harder without the Eye, but Pegasus could tell there was something _off_ about the boy.  He’d shoot jealous and angry looks around the room and sometimes even at Yuugi.  That just couldn’t be allowed!  He approached the blond once the King of Games, a title given by the creator himself, stepped out of the picture for a quick interview, and set his hand on Malik’s shoulder, watching at the teenager jumped.

With his best, most kind smile, he leaned down and spoke into Malik’s ear, “Hurt him and you won’t live to regret it.”

Then, before Malik could respond, he straightened up and threw his arms out.  "Everybody!  Let’s have a toast to celebrate another stunning victory for our lovely champion, Yuugi-boy!“

He saw Kaiba glare rifles and missiles from the corner.

Pegasus later found out that Malik was Isis Ishtar’s little brother, but that didn’t change what he’d said, even as much as he would feel bad for Isis (and her wrath was a terrifying thing to think about gaining).


	13. Angstshipping - Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryou and Malik shower, and it gets a little steamy.

Ryou and Malik had been living together for quite some time, but things moved slowly between them.  (Yuugi didn’t care, but he  _certainly_ noticed.)  They had showered together several times, but not much came of it – except he one time something definitely _came_ from it.

Spray from the shower was ricocheting and hitting Ryou in the face, so he made to get around Malik and messed with the knobs until a bath was being drawn instead.  There; now kissing could be achieved without getting a mouthful of near-scalding water.  Malik smiled at Ryou but it definitely came off as a smirk instead.  "You might want to turn the fan on, too.“ he said.  Ryou blinked.

"Why?”

Malik laughed.  "Because I _know_ how much noise we can make.“

Ryou actually flushed, but only slightly.  "Oh.  Yeah.  Right.”  Wouldn’t want Yuugi to get an earful.

Kissing came on hot and fast, with tongue immediately coming into play.  Malik made his way down to Ryou’s neck and collarbone, before he bit down and then soothed it with more light kisses.  Ryou gasped and whimpered as Malik trailed his nails down the pale chest and right over a nipple.  The blond took this between his fingers and pinched, and Ryou made another quiet sound of pleasure.  Ryou attempted to return the favor by imitating Malik, but he was a little sloppier about it.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” he admitted, but Malik wasn’t even slightly put off.

“It’s fine,” Malik answered, before he grinned again, and this time a look of embarrassment flitted across _his_ face.  "Neither do I.“


	14. Tornshipping - Safety Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malik wakes up in an awkward predicament. Ryou and the Spirit are there to make it a little better. Maybe.

When Malik came to, he was handcuffed by his wrists and ankles to the metal bedposts of Ryou’s bed.  He tugged on them a little and they clanked loudly in the silence of the room.  Realizing he was stuck, he sighed and dropped his head back against the pillow.  Granted, he had to sigh through his nose, because there was a _wad of cloth_ covering his mouth and keeping his jaw from closing all the way.

“Malik?” came a voice off to the side and he turned, the chains jangling slightly.  Ryou was close to the bed but not touching it.  The blond nodded silently at the other.  Ryou’s relief showed and he reached over, pushing Malik’s head forward, and started to untie the gag.  "I’m sorry – He got real tired of what _that guy_ was saying, _real_ fast.“

Malik groaned and dropped his head back onto the pillow and opened his mouth fully before shifting his jaw to the left and right, hearing it crack as it moved.  He must have been out for a long time, because now it was dark and he felt like he’d had his lips pried open for a minimum of several _hours_.

A humorless (and sore) grin stretched across the blond’s face.  "Must’ve been something pretty personal to piss Him off enough for that,” he said and then chuckled hoarsely.  He went quiet again.  "My hands and feet are asleep.“  He didn’t bother to add that his throat felt raw, like he’d been screaming.

Ryou nodded distantly.  ” _That guy_ really doesn’t like being ignored.“

Oh, did Malik know that from experience.

Before Malik could feel any worse about the situation, Ryou leaned over him and kissed him softy.  When Malik opened his eyes again, Ryou was smiling down at him.  "We’re really messed up, aren’t we?” he asked and the laugh that tapered off the end of that question sounded _maybe_ just a bit close to hysterical.

No one needed to answer him, because it was obvious enough as it was.

“I’m sorry we have to do this,” he added as he slid one of his hands up Malik’s arm, stopping at his wrist and stroking the tendons there.  Malik shivered.  "It’s not fair to you…“

When Ryou’s eyes were back on him, Malik instantly knew that it was Him and not Ryou.  Ryou’s mouth stretched in smirk that was far too pleased by the situation.  "Though… I think it’s quite fitting, don’t you agree?”  He laughed at His own joke before He lowered Himself back down to give Malik His own kiss.  It was more rough than His host’s.

“I like you better this way.”


	15. Diceshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Otogi and Bakura have a... complicated relationship.

_I’ve changed_ , he'd said.   _I’ve turned over a new leaf_.  Otogi wasn’t entirely sure what all of that meant, as they’d only just met, but he had no way of arguing one way or the other.  All he knew was this Bakura guy was a _very_ smooth talker, and Otogi had had a _very_ long day.

Smooth got Bakura on Yuugi’s side, and smooth got him pretty far along with Otogi.   _Far along_ went all the way to his mattress.

But then it turned out that this Bakura had never _truly_ changed, and the dark-haired teen got a nice taste of what he’d missed out on.  And yet, when the man (which he later found out was actually a spirit in Ryou Bakura's body) found him and pleaded for him to see that he _really was different now_ … Otogi couldn’t tell him no, even though he knew it was a lie.


	16. Ripshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isis gets a very lovely morning surprise and she wishes she could've stayed in bed.

The Ishtar family had always had a problem with abnormalities.  Nothing ever went quite right, and it was almost like their lives were just crooked nails that wouldn’t fit right in the wood beneath it.

So when everyone woke up to a great calamity in the living area, Isis was both surprised and expectant of what had gone on.  What, being that there was suddenly a very naked Bakura in their house.  While Malik, though somewhat terrified, thought the whole thing was funny, Isis was _highly_ unamused.  The man was breaking their furniture in what appeared to be a temper tantrum.

After Rishid had tackled him to the ground and they’d, as a group, tied him up, Isis went to the kitchen to grab something to use as a weapon (for self-defense or otherwise).  It took a long while for the Thief King to settle down, and when he did, he got this catty grin on his face, and honestly it made him look quite feral.  He ushered Isis closer, which she ignored.  He went on about how she was the priestess, she had nothing to fear from _him_ , he couldn’t even summon his _ka_ right now.

Finally, after more whining than her brother had ever put her through, she closed the distance to him, but stayed out of reach.  "What?“ she demanded.

At first, he only lifted his head off of the floor and looked like he was trying to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say.  Then he lunged forward and Isis jumped herself, startled.  Somehow he managed to throw his weight around quite effectively and got her to the ground, where he then kissed her very sloppily.

He never knew what hit him (it was a frying pan).


	17. Honda x Malik x Ryou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHY IS THERE NO SHIP NAME FOR THIS, AAAAH.
> 
> Ryou is so tired of hearing about _freaking_ motorcycles.

Ryou thought that it was cute how Malik and Honda would start geeking about motorcycles together.  Ryou thought it was cute  _up to a point_.  After a certain amount of time, the slightest of the three got so lost in what they were saying that he could feel his head spinning with sprockets and foot pegs and he couldn’t even make out heads or tails of what it all meant.

The only way he could think to shut them up was to use his own mouth (and not to speak).  When he pulled back off of Honda, who looked pleasantly surprised, Ryou rested against the brunet and nuzzled his neck and shoulder.  "As much as this turns you both on, it’s doing nothing for _me_.“

Malik shot him a cheeky grin.  "One of these days we’re going to pull you in.”

Ryou scoffed.  "Try it.“

"One of us, one of us,” Malik chanted in an almost-whisper.  

Honda snickered.  He tilted his head and pushed Ryou away (gently), and started paying attention to the boy’s jaw.  Ryou was certainly not going to pass this up, and he let his head fall back, sucking in a breath.

Somewhere along the line, Malik came to join in, and his hands slid along Ryou’s stomach, almost as if in worship.

Then, when Honda made his way back up to where he’d started, he hummed against Ryou’s ear.  "First we’re going to have to get you some leather gear and a helmet.“

Ryou screamed.


	18. Morishipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They lost the battle of Memory World. Honda wakes up to what is effectively the apocalypse.

There was obvious respect behind what the Dark Side of Ryou did along the journey – killed him, saved him, shredded his memories.  Somehow, somewhere along the line, he’d grown attached to the brunet.  A lot of it probably had to do with how the other stood up against him, even when his friends were frozen with fear.  The boy had even hit him!  Well, in a _sense_ , he had…

The rest of it was probably fascination.  He could be quite useful at times…

…

When Honda finally woke up, all he saw was darkness.  He couldn’t remember anything, no matter how hard he tried to call on any memories.  Then, through the swirling mist, a figure knelt before him, and after several seconds of staring, he recognized it.  "You!“ he shouted, and backed himself up higher on the wall he'd been pressed against, as he tried to get to his feet.

The Voice, Yami no Bakura, sometimes just Bakura, Zorc… whatever his real name actually was… _smiled_ at him.  It was a gloating sort of sneer, and he grabbed Honda’s face, squeezing his jaw and forcing it open with the hard pressure from his middle finger and thumb.

Honda suddenly remembered.  The all-or-nothing game, the final battle, all of his friends…!

…They’d lost.  The Darkness had won.

But where were his friends?  Why was he here without them?  (He glanced side to side but couldn't even see if they were in the room, much less a single familiar silhouette.)

"You’re Mine now,” said the other’s feral but velvet-soft voice.  He seemed pleased with himself, much like a cat.

Honda grabbed the offending arm and tore it away from him, and the hand finally let go of his face.  "Who are you to decide that?“

The smile widened.  "I am God.”


	19. Batteryshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyounouchi gets a... very surprising revelation during Movie Night.

Ryou was good.  Hell, Ryou was _perfect_.  Or, he seemed perfect a lot of the time, excluding when he begged and begged Jyounouchi to watch horror movies with him.  It was hard for Ryou to understand that when someone didn’t like the horror genre, they really, _really did not like horror_ , and watching it wouldn’t ween them into liking it, either.

The worst night had to be on Halloween.  It wasn’t something people really celebrated, but it was becoming more and more popular every year.  Ryou had pleaded with him enough that Jyounouchi finally caved in, but only after the slighter of the two promised him that this was so bad it was funny.  At least it had to do with trolls and not zombies or ghosts…

Ryou had barely been able to contain himself and jumped up to kiss him.  He had promised Jyounouchi that he’d make the _biggest_ batch of curry he could manage to make up for this.  With food on his mind, it was a lot easier to accept this agreement.

The massive amounts of poorly done gore, and the weirdest scene involving an ear of corn really threw his stomach into doing a 180 degree spin.  So much for food.  As he sat there with a hand over his gut, trying to keep everything calm in there, Ryou sat comfortably next to him – leaned against him even! – munching away on caramelized popcorn and sweet cakes.  Oh, the things he did for love…

“Boo.”

The blond jumped out of his skin at the word that was said so calmly in his ear.  He was absolutely sure he’d had a heart attack by this point, and started listing off the symptoms in his head, checking off each one.  Just when he was sure he’d need to go to the ER (He couldn’t feel his left arm!  Really!), something else demanded his attention.  That something else happened to be Ryou, leaning over him, smiling in a way that creeped Jyounouchi right the hell out.

“What was that for?!” he demanded up at the other.  Ryou just chuckled darkly, and it was at that point that Jyounouchi knew something was off.  Ryou didn’t laugh like that.  He didn’t want to point any fingers so quickly, but…

“You’re not my Bakura, are you?”

“I am, but I’m not,” the Other Ryou said.  His hands were now in place on either side of the blond’s head, which was making him feel vaguely cornered.  He tensed up, ready to start a fight.  "It’s complicated.“

"Complicated?” Jyounouchi demanded.  His 'heart attack' was long forgotten; his blood now at a boil.  "What’s so complicated about it?  We don’t like you and you don’t like us.  So why don’t you just beat it?“

The Other Ryou laughed again and then confidently traced his thumb along Jyounouchi’s cheek – who immediately jerked away from the contact.  "All you need to know is that if you want My Landlord… you need to understand that he doesn’t come alone.”  He leaned in far too close for Jyounouchi’s liking (and Jyou had half a mind to bust his lights out…) and whispered, “You’re his, which means you’re _mine_ , too.”

Jyounouchi realized just then that he'd never stood a chance in the first place.  It was two against one, and one of them was ruthless enough to take what they wanted by force.  …And maybe, just maybe, if the bastard didn’t kiss so well, Jyounouchi  _would_ have clocked him.


	20. Casteshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little thief Bakura sneaks into the palace baths for safety. He finds Atem instead.

It had happened when they were both younger and both dumb.  The thief, Bakura of Kullu Elna, had gotten over the stone walls that housed the palace bath area, and he intended to stay there -- at least until the guards stopped shouting for one another to stop him, to find him, to kill him.  His breath rushed out from his mouth in harsh pants, and his heart pounded so loud he could swear he had no hearing at all, save for the frantic drumming.

He was eleven, which was old enough for him to be a father, but he would not have it.  He could not make a family while the souls of the ninety-nine were restless and raving mad.  He was only free to think when he was away from their death place, what once was, and in a way still was, his home.

It was a stupid, _stupid_ idea to think he could pull off something this intense without a plan.  Well, he’d sort of had one:  Get inside.  That much had failed, but at least he was safe from the guards for now.  Once he had more control of himself (his chest hurt…), he was then startled so badly, he thought he would lose his skin.

“Who are you?”

He turned and saw a child looking back at him with wide, curious eyes (and a shock of colorful hair that looked as though it could be an exotic plant).  A child, he thought, he could take out easily, and he would need to!  This one had seen his face!

“You look dirty,” the child said, apparently not noticing that the silver-haired male had reached to pull out his hidden dagger from his shenti.  "Take a bath with me!“

Bewildered, the thief suspiciously obliged after some time, though he kept his distance.

Bakura visited the palace baths as often as he could, which was roughly once every moon cycle.  He and the boy became closer, and perhaps it was because the outcasted thief had been so long without companionship, but it was… nice.  Enjoyable.  They grew to touch, and kiss, and explore as time went by.

Nine years later, that boy became the Pharaoh, and the young bandit had become the self-proclaimed King of Thieves, who was out for the said Pharaoh’s blood.

It was hard to forget what they'd had.


	21. Darkshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami no Bakura x Yami no Yuugi

It wasn’t love – it wasn’t love by any means.  Though hate and love could be interchangeable at times, one supposed, but that was neither here nor there.

It was obsession that drew Yami no Bakura to him, and it was obsession that kept him on the line, the hook buried too deep in his flesh to pull out (without taking everything in him with it as well).

It wasn’t love, not by any means, but that didn’t stop their lips from meeting and fighting to stay together.


	22. Irateshipping - Secret Tunnel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from Meg, pffft.

Malik, after dating Jyounouchi for so long, was more than used to the blond’s silliness.  What he honestly _wasn’t_ expecting, however, was for his boyfriend to start whispering while they were beginning to have sexytimes.  It wasn’t the whispering itself that he was concerned about, since both of them were known to get vocal during, but it was what it sounded like that was worrisome.  It was just out of Malik’s hearing, however…

“Secret tunnel,” he heard, before the words got louder and therefore more obvious.  "Secret tunnel…“  The volume got higher with each word.

"Through the mountain,” Jyounouchi continued happily, and Malik yelped (though he’d deny it) at the action that went _with_ those words.  "Secret, secret, secret, secret, tunne–“

But Jyounouchi never got to finish his inappropriate serenade, because Malik started smothering him with a pillow.


	23. Conspireshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt.

Malik Ishtar could be gentle – when he chose to be.  The same could be said for the Spirit of the Ring.  Yami no Malik, on the other hand, was harsh and deadly.  Though, that could also be said about all of them – and they were manipulative, to boot.  Ryou Bakura was attached to the three, possibly (probably) not originally by choice, but now that was neither here nor there.  
  
They were all alike in some ways, and completely different than others.  Not better or worse… just different.  
  
(Though Ryou had to admit, even if only to himself, that he preferred waking up without all the claw and bite marks, thanks to a certain _someone_ who was part of Malik.)


	24. Fragileshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Prompt. Yami's a little bit... slow on the relationship uptake.

The Other side of Yuugi could be so… blind.  That’s the word Bakura Ryou decided on.  It wasn’t that he was so much _naive_ as he was _completely focused_   _on other things_.  So that was why, after multiple dates that the Other Yuugi didn’t seem to even know were dates at all, Ryou finally gave up and took the more blunt approach.  Yami no Yuugi didn’t even know what hit him (a pair of lips) until well after he was at home, in Yuugi’s bedroom.

The next time he and Ryou went out, he was a little more aware of what was going on, and he even joined in at the end.


	25. Conceitshipping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt.

It had been hard, but well worth the effort; convincing Kujaku Mai that what he wanted was to move on, to get to the afterlife.  All he needed was to fight the Pharaoh and reenact their past battle (which he would, of course, lose).  She had been so strong and so convicted.  But no one was perfect, he was just misunderstood, _let me prove it to you…_

 _  
_Release was all he wanted, he finally convinced her after months of trying.  But that wasn’t all he wanted – and he always got what he wanted.  (Like her.)


	26. Toonshipping - Beginner Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was for Seto's birthday.

As today was Seto Kaiba’s birthday, Pegasus had taken it upon himself to make a very personal gift for the other.  This time, it _actually_ had no underlying motive to get some amusement out of pissing the younger CEO off.  Unfortunately, it didn’t work out so well in the end.

So when Seto had a plate of what appeared to be ebony-colored hockey pucks placed before him, which smelled disturbingly like burnt metal, he lifted more than just _one_ eyebrow.

“Those, at one point in time, were sugar cookies,” Pegasus explained.  "They’re still quite good if you pick the black parts off.“


End file.
